Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. According to traditional Chinese medical science, on the hands and feet, there are reactive reflection regions 1 of acupuncture points corresponding to all kinds of organs, such as, acupuncture point of sciatic nerve 2 and acupuncture point of common cold 3, and this theory has already commonly applied to treat various diseases. However, people always worry that infection might happen since the needle of acupuncture is used by many people. Accordingly, the instrument by using electricity to stimulate human acupuncture points is developed.
Please refer to FIG. 3. As described above, the acupuncture points on the hands and feet are corresponding to all kinds of organs, that's because, a conductive route, named as meridian line 4, 5, is connected between the acupuncture point and the hand or the foot. Therefore, when one person is going to have pathological change, the acupuncture point on the hand will have a positive reaction. That's because when patient feels hurt, impedance will be generated so as to change the microcirculation magnetic field of the patient. Consequently, the electromagnetic field produced by current can use to diagnosis the organ which is on the point of getting pathological change, so as to facilitate treatment. Although this kind of treating method can achieve the effect of prophylaxis and health care, the treating procedure is quite boring, which obviously will influence using desire and reduce produce value.